


One day I'll lose this fight

by fear_her_blurryface



Category: Gerard Way Fandom
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description of Injuries, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear_her_blurryface/pseuds/fear_her_blurryface
Summary: We used to dream about to be loved, to be happy and safe. But this is not meant for everyone...Yeah, a sad and depressing little fic, cause I'm sad and depressed. So um, read with care....





	One day I'll lose this fight

Gerard sat in the living room, watching a documentary about ghost houses as his cell phone rang. He looked surprised at the clock, which showed 0:30 am. It was a unknown number that was calling and he did not want to answer it at first, but an uneasy premonition advised him to do it.  
"Way," he spoke up, almost expecting to get no answer when he heard soft sobs at the other end of the line.   
"Who is there?" he asked carefully, trying to make his voice sound as gentle as possible.  
Another sob was heard before a trembling female voice said, "Gee, I can‘t do this anymore."  
"Ophelia?" He asked, with growing concern.  
"Yes .." another sob broke the line.  
"Lia, what happened?"  
"He ... he did it again"  
Gerard tried to suppress a growl. "Dear, where are you?"  
"Do not know ... It‘s ... it‘s not important ...."  
" Lia, it's important. Are you hurt? "The line stayed silent.  
"Ophelia?" Panic started to rise in him.  
"Doesn‘t matter ... soon it doesn‘t matter ..."  
"Lia, you‘re scareing me."  
"Don’t be afraid, Gee ... I'm fine. I'm going home. "  
Her voice grew more and more blurred and Gerard froze in horror as he realized that she hadn‘t meant her apartment with ‚going home‘  
He was halfway out the door when he replied, "Lia, no. Do you remember what you promised me? "  
"Yes ... But it's ... it's ... just dark Gee, ... it's ... it's ... so .. dark"

"We will find it again, do you hear me? We'll find your light again! "he almost cried desperately into his smartphone as he got in his car and drove off. He wondered feverishly where she might be gone and asked, "Lia dear, what do you see?"   
It took a while for her to respond softly, "The night sky ... so many stars ... they're free .... Free ......"  
Gerard didn‘t need more than that to know where she was and floored the gas pedal.

Memories rose in him. The big hill on the edge of the city. How many times he and Ophelia had been there talking about God and the world, dreaming about what the future would bring them ... Then he got to know and love Lindsey. Ophelia had remained a loyal friend to him through all these years, though they saw each other less. When she told him that she had met somebody, he was happy for her.  
That changed when he met her one day. He almost didn‘t recognize her. She was very emaciated and seemed deeply disturbed. She flinched in fear when he spoke to her. That day, it tooks a long time until she had the courage to take off her sunglasses, although the sky was cloudy and they had settled in a secluded corner of a park.  
The sight broke his heart and he tried everything to convince her to leave him, but she couldn‘t get away from him. He wondered if he should have done more ...  
He remembered that one special moment when they were sitting at his porch and he was treating their injuries. She looked at him so lovingly. Her eyes sparkled like stars.  
"Lia, never let anyone take that light in your eyes" he had said to her, but she only smiled sadly at him. "Please, promise me." She looked down, but he gently lifted her chin and looked at her seriously. Then he repeated his request.  
"Okay," she replied softly when she saw his pleading look. " I promise you."  
He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and caught a tear that had silently made its way over her damaged skin ...

He made rapid progress on the deserted streets and it was not long before he reached the hill on the edge of town. "Ophelia, can you hear me?" He asked uncertainly into his cell phone as he got out of the car and made his way up the hill. It took a few moments for him to hear her fainting voice, "Yes, Gee."  
"Dear, I'll be right with you, hold on" he hurried to say and accompanied by the crunching sound of his footsteps on the gravel road he heard her ask softly: "Will ... you ... will you ....hold my hand?"  
"Yes, dear," he replied gently, and a short time later he reached the highest point of the hill, where a large old oak was standing. The full moon dipped everything in pale light and turned the place in a ghostlike setting.  
He noticed a shivering shadow under the tree and stopped. "Ophelia?" He asked softly and heard her answer in a tear-stained, low voice: "Gee ..."  
He dropped to his knees next to her and lit his smartphone to see her better. Gerard was prepared for an ugly sight, but what he really saw, exceeded his worst fears.  
She had deep cuts and bruises on her face and an ugly laceration on her head. As his gaze wandered on, he noticed another serious cut on her neck, which was still bleeding. Her arms and upper body, which he could see through her torn T-shirt, were also littered with cuts and bruises. There was so much blood everywhere, and Ophelia got paler and paler with every passing second.   
"Oh my God," he blurted out and stammered, "You need to go to the hospital urgently," and dialed the emergency number. He gave the woman on the phone all information as fast as possible.Then he hung up, to be able to take care of his friend. Gerard took off his jacket and pulled Ophelia into his lap. Then he covered her with the jacket and held her tightly to warm her. He struggled with tears as he asked softly, "What happened, dear?"  
"He found out about this place.... All, .. all those years, our hill was mine,… my secret. My .. my safe ha ... harbor. I ... was often alone here and, ... and remembered our conversations ... our dreams ... Then ... I told the wind about my sorrows... imagined ... that he just carries everything away ... But today, he... has, has surprised me here ... and ... attacked me with a knife … He, .. he said, I ... I would never ... have secrets from him again ... "  
While she spoke, tears began to run down Gerard's cheeks and he had subconsciously begun to stroke her blood-soaked hair. Gently, he hugged her a little tighter and sends prayers heavenward, that the ambulance would arrive soon.  
He could feel her breathing getting flatter and her body getting colder and colder. He felt her blood soak his clothes and he whispered desperately: "Lia hold on, the ambulance will be there soon. It's going to be okay, dear, are you listening? It will be alright…."  
Gerard barely registered the 4 paramedics who released Ophelia from his embrace and immediately began to reanimate them. Everything around him was dull. It was only a bad dream, when the line of the ECG remained flat and made only a monotonous, elongated sound, no matter how hard the paramedics tried.  
When the rescue workers lifted Ophelia's body onto a stretcher, it was too much for him and he looked desperately up at the night sky. A star flashed and fell as a shooting star from the sky. At that moment, he realized that she wouldn‘t return.  
A police officer approached him and asked, "Sir, can you tell us what happened here?"   
Gerard looked at him and said softly, "That's what dreams look like when they die..."


End file.
